


He's a Haunting Reminder

by Pen-Anon (Penny_Palieu)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Palieu/pseuds/Pen-Anon
Summary: -To Be Written-Note: This Fanfiction has no story written/posted as of 14/4/2020.





	He's a Haunting Reminder

Sorry, readers, but your story seems to be in another person's hands!  
  
This fanfiction has no story to it yet. Of course, hopefully, it won't stay this way, if it does, how idiotic of me that will seem!  
  
(Chapter posted just so I can keep it out of drafts)  
  
Note: You'll have low expectations for this story.


End file.
